


A World Unbent

by Amber_Flicker



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Mythology & Folklore, POV Alternating, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Slash, Shinigami Keito, so much pining, wataru and keito being really gay describing how pretty eichi is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Flicker/pseuds/Amber_Flicker
Summary: The first time Keito meets Eichi, he is meant to lead him to death. Things don't go to plan.





	A World Unbent

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Natsume Yuujinchou episode of the same name.

He's still young, when he's first assigned to Tenshouin Eichi. So is Eichi. He stands at the edge of the white-sheeted bed, in the white-walled room, looking at Eichi's too-pale face, and thinks- how is it fair for someone so young to be on the verge of death? That's the first time it really hits him, despite having been doing this for a few years now, that life isn't fair- and neither is death. It isn't something he'd really though about before, it had just been... simple. They were alive and he was not, and it was his job to take their life when the time came. That was just how it was. And all his other jobs thus far had been with people who died of accidents or old age. It was different, to see it happen this way.

The clock ticks closer to the time. He waits for Eichi to fade, to reach the point where Keito stepped in to complete the process, and then- things change. The heart monitor goes wild and Eichi's previously appointed time of death goes blurry. Keito watches the doctors and nurses rush around the room, listens to the noise finally even to something almost normal, and feels the time of death moved further on into the future.

He's never seen anyone fight their way back after being literal moments from their death. He's never seen anyone be able to change fate like that. It's unprecedented.

That's the moment Keito realizes things might not be so simple anymore.

Over the next few months, he makes more of what are supposed to be final visits. Each time, he leaves without being able to follow through. It's as if fate itself refuses to let Tenshouin Eichi die. It's and amazing as it is ridiculous. It goes on this way for half a year before he decides- enough. He's tired of the back and forth and never knowing if this will finally be the time he can fulfill his duty. Keito will simply remain by Eichi's side until the time truly comes. It can't possibly be that much longer. There's only so many times Eichi can pulls himself back from death by sheer force of will.

"I always thought you were some sort of hallucination caused by being near death, but I think I might've been wrong," Eichi says one day, out of the blue, to what to him should've been an empty bedroom. He'd been released by the doctors the night before. Keito stares at him, shocked into silence. Was Eichi speaking to him? "Don't look at me like that, you can't expect me not to see you when you're _right there,_ you know."

"You- you could see me this whole time? Why didn't you say anything before?" It's been months, there'd never been any indication that Eichi could see him, beyond the few times he'd looked directly at Keito (which he'd always assumed was just Eichi looking through him).

"I told you, I thought I was hallucinating."

"Well, you're not," he replies, unable to think of a better answer, still taking in the situation. 

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself? You've been lurking around for a while now, it's overdue."

He wasn't wrong about that, at least. "Hasumi Keito."

"Alright, Keito, what are you? The doctors never seem to notice you, and by your reaction it seems like I'm not supposed to either."

"I'm a Shinigami."

"Really?" Eichi asks, taking it surprisingly well. Keito isn't sure what reaction he expected, but this was not it. "You're not a very good one. I'm still alive, after all."

"That's not how it _works-"_ Keito finds himself going into a lecture about how it does work before he can even think about it. And then explaining Sight, of which Eichi seemed to be one of the rare few who possessed it.

This is the way things between them begin.

***

Once, he'd thought it couldn't be much longer before Eichi's death. Years later, still by his side as he takes his first step into Yumenosaki, Keito realizes just how wrong he was.

He, along with Eichi's family and doctors, had tried and failed to convince him what a bad idea it was to try to become an idol with his condition, but Eichi had never listened to anyone telling him _no_ before and it seemed he wasn't going to start now. All the more reason for him not to bother leaving.

Yumenosaki was known to most as an idol school. But others knew that it was also highly populated by the supernatural. They were drawn to the idol industry somehow, though perhaps for different reasons. Keito expected to encounter quite a few students who could see him, and he just hoped that wouldn't cause any problems. He'd discussed this at length with Eichi as well- it was only right to warn him he'd be seeing other not-quite-humans besides Keito, which did little to deter him from his decision to join the school. The contrary, actually. Eichi could be too curious for his own good, but this was likely the safest environment to satisfy that curiosity.

"Remember, just because there are other supernatural beings here doesn't mean you should talk to me when others are around."

"Yes, yes, I _know,_ you've lectured me about this multiple times, Keito."

"That's what it takes to get it through your head."

"I'm not going to go around making people think I'm crazy for talking to myself, stop fussing," Eichi huffed. "I have too many plans to ruin them that way."

Their conversation went quiet as they started getting to the busier halls of the school. He knew he really didn't have to worry, because what Eichi had said was true. He _did_ have plans that he wouldn't risk messing up. Keito had been there when he made them, after all. Only the first year of high school and Eichi was already so ambitious as to tear down the school and build it back up- and things would have to be set in motion early on if he wanted to complete his plans by the end of second year.

There was a part of Keito that worried he would regret what he was going to do. But it wasn't his place to say so, and he couldn't stop Eichi even if he wanted to.

He was only here to watch over him until his death. Nothing more, nothing less.

***

First year passes in a blur. Second year is when things really begin. Eichi starts putting his plans into action, and Keito advises him along the way. In a way he contributes just as much to the war, not that most of the school was aware of that- or aware of him in general. Which was not to say no one else could see him. He ran into Sakuma Rei again for the first time in years; they hadn't seen each other since Keito started spending time with Eichi. There were other supernaturals and Sighted in the school as well, more than he'd actually expected. Most of the other Oddballs weren't quite normal either- Shinkai had selkie in his bloodline, and Itsuki and Sakasaki were both Sighted, the latter from a long line of magic users with Sight. (Though Itsuki's Sight seemed to be linked to the doll he carried around- Keito couldn't sense any inherent magic in him.) Hibiki... he could never get a good read on him. It was hard to say. But at the very least he had to be aware of the supernatural world, considering his friend group. They discovered Tsukinaga had Sight as well when he visited Eichi's hospital room one day and started a conversation with Keito. Eichi gifted a new pair of glasses to Aoba at one point so that he could See as well, despite not being naturally able to. _I need you to be able to see each other with how involved in the plan you both are,_ he'd said.

Keito watches the destruction, bears witness to every underhanded tactic used to bring ruin to units and people, and as always, he remains by Eichi's side.

***

"Are you sure you want to follow through with this?" Keito asks, as they pick out which students will be condemned as _Oddballs._ Eichi's hand pauses, hovering over the file for a moment. It's clear that he isn't sure. He'd picked the first two out easily- the only one he's hesitated on so far is number three. Keito's seen the way Eichi looks at that man, on the television in the hospital and in the halls as they passed each other. He's watched Eichi become increasingly enamored with him every time.

Eichi picks up the file, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life," he says, _this is how it has to be whether I like it or not,_ he means. Keito nods, takes the file to add it to the others. The name glares up at them both like an accusation for things they haven't yet done.

_Hibiki Wataru._

***

As awful as it all is, there's something beautiful in the way Eichi wills himself to perform again and again, despite how he gets weaker and weaker as days go by. He refuses to let anything hold him back. He refuses to fade away. Keito watches him each time he's on stage.

Eichi seems to glow, when he performs. He's... Ephemeral.

***

Eichi wakes after a couple of hours, when it's late enough into the afternoon for the sun to have started drifting downwards. Keito wouldn't admit to having been admiring how beautiful Eichi looked in the golden light; even here, even after collapsing from exhaustion, he still manages to look angelic. Eichi hadn't noticed anyway, too deep in his own thoughts- the way he starts tearing up makes Keito think perhaps he doesn't notice he's there at all, or is so distraught he doesn't care. There's little he can do, however. He's... not good at comforting with words, really, and he can't provide physical reassurance.

A voice startles both of them. "That aside, are you alright with me being the villain here?"

"Hibiki-kun?"

Hibiki starts monologuing (just like Eichi always did- perhaps that's why he was so drawn to the actor? a shared love of saying everything in a more complicated way than was necessary?), and Keito leaves the room to give them privacy; just because he isn't human doesn't mean he can't sense when a conversation is personal. Whatever they say to each other, it's brief. Hibiki comes out not even fifteen minutes later, door opening and closing so silently that if Keito hadn't been watching the door he wouldn't have noticed. Hibiki makes eye contact with him, _winks,_ and Keito stares after him in quiet shock. Coincidence? There was no one standing here but Keito....

He contemplates it for a few moments before deciding to put it down to Hibiki being... himself, and re-enters the room.

***

It all ends tonight.

This is the last stage of their plan, the thing that will set everything into place. After this, Eichi will have full rule of Yumenosaki and there won't be anyone left powerful enough to oppose him. The reformation of the corrupt systems in the school will be complete.

...And Eichi is doubting himself. He has been for a while, and Keito had always suspected he would, but there is no room for doubt in this live. Hibiki wanders over to chat with Eichi again (far too friendly considering he _knew_ he was about to be "executed"), and the rest of fine, typically, had yet to arrive. Keito pays little attention to what they're saying, because it's not as if he can contribute the the conversation when only Eichi could hear him, until he's suddenly given no choice but to pay attention.

"You don't have any friends, do you?" Hibiki looks directly at Keito as he says this, despite the fact that he's talking to Eichi, despite the fact that he shouldn't be able to see him. This and the incident outside the infirmary... Keito gets no feeling of him being something supernatural, and he's rarely wrong about that, so the only explanation is that Wataru must have Sight.

"Not in the usual way, no," Eichi replies. The subject changes quickly after that, and Hibiki finally looks away from him. 

Keito stands there, trying to figure Hibiki out, until everyone goes on to perform. Everything goes according to plan. He hadn't expected anything less.

Eichi collapses as soon as it's over, and Keito is reminded of exactly why he is here.

It's not until he's sitting in the chair beside Eichi's hospital bed as he lay unconscious that he realizes his motives have changed.

Keito thinks he wouldn't be able to follow through with sending Eichi off if he were to die tonight- how could he do such a thing to the person he was in love with?

***

Eichi is in and out of the hospital for months after that. When he's well enough to go to school, no one dares step out of line of the new order. When he's gone, the student council upholds his influence- despite the fact that it's just Isara, a couple of third years who aren't all that competent, and Keito's guidance. They gain another member later on- Souma Kanzaki is very insistent on joining, despite being told no the first time. He'd first come in because he'd gotten in trouble for having a weapon on school grounds. Even with the permit he'd needed permission from the student council. Keito thinks Eichi only agreed because he found Souma's swinging the katana around at any chance he got amusing. Keito suggests allowing him to join on a trial period when it's clear he won't stop bothering them about it, and it turns out to be a good decision. Souma was very hard-working, even if he caused a lot of trouble by almost injuring people on a regular basis. And he had Sight- it was another factor in allowing him to join, because they really did need another student council member besides Eichi who could see him. It got frustrating having to have him communicate everything Keito said to the others.

The non-Sighted student council members do not discuss the way some paperwork is directed to the supposedly unused desk and is somehow completed without any of them having done it. It's just another of Yumenosaki's mysteries, they decide collectively.

Winter turns into Spring. The new school year begins. Fine never gets abolished like it was meant to and the student council gains two new members (because even if Fushimi refuses to join officially, he does as much work as the rest of them). Eichi's stuck in the hospital again. It's business as usual.

Hibiki had taken up the hobby of bothering him whenever he got the chance. It's a given that when Eichi was at school they would be around each other, since they both gravitated around Eichi, but even when he wasn't, Hibiki sought him out.

"Hibiki, you're not a member of the student council and we both know you have no business here," he says, for what feels like the hundredth time since the school year started. "What do you want?"

"To keep you company, of course!" Hibiki throws roses across Keito's desk. Some of his doves emerge from his jacket and fly around to make even more of a mess. Keito sighs. "I thought you may be lonely all by yourself here every day!"

"It's difficult to get lonely when you come to bother me multiple times a week. And I don't mean that in a good way."

"That simply means I'm doing my job properly!"

"Did Eichi put you up to this?"

Hibiki smiles like he's enjoying Keito's irritation, which he probably is. "I hardly need his majesty's permission to mess with you, Keito-kun."

"Can't you find a better pasttime?"

"But this is in my nature! Can you truly deny me following instinct?"

"Incorrigible," Keito says, scowling. He couldn't dispute this behavior being "in his nature", however, because he still didn't know exactly what Hibiki was. "You have better control of yourself than that, you're hardly a slave to whatever instincts you claim to have."

Hibiki laughs, and Keito resolutely ignores the way the sound makes his chest flutter. "Perhaps not, mr. right hand man, yet here I am anyway!" He winks at Keito. "If you didn't interest me I wouldn't tease you so much, you know."

"You say that as if it's a good thing," Keito isn't sure he wants to be a person of interest for Hibiki, if this is what he does to them- he really doesn't feel like being Hibiki's plaything, whatever the motives behind it.

"It depends on your point of view, I suppose," Hibiki snaps his fingers, and the roses and doves disappear but for a single orange one left on his desk. "Isn't it about the time you visit Eichi? Let's go together!"

"I don't _want_ to go with you, Hibiki," knowing that he really doesn't have a choice if Hibiki's made up his mind. As it turned out, he had in fact planned this in advance. Keito found himself being tugged out of his chair- despite his protests- and pulled over to the window. He was about to ask what the hell Hibiki was doing opening it and got interrupted mid by the other stepping right out the window, bringing him along. And he couldn't die this way, he wasn't at any real risk, but he still felt his heart stop in his chest for a moment (or what equated to a heart for him, anyway) before he realized they'd stepped right into Hibiki's hot air balloon, which had conveniently been waiting just outside the student council room.

"Was that _really_ necessary?" he asks.

Hibiki grins at him. "It was exciting, wasn't it? The startled look on your face was Amazing!"

"Why do you insist on irritating everyone around you constantly?"

"Better to be met with irritation than boredom!" Hibiki says. His hair is guiding the balloon. Keito doesn't bother questioning it. "Shouldn't you be happy with the free ride?"

"You know I could just telepo- you know what, nevermind. Nothing gets through to you anyway."

They bicker for the rest of the ride.

***

"I'm a changeling," Hibiki admits to them, after having made them both spend months guessing at what he was. It... actually makes a lot of sense. Changelings were meant to be able to disguise themselves as being human- it was in their very nature; their existence relied upon it.

"You're fae, then. That explains the magic tricks."

"Incorrect, Keito-kun! I assure you all my magic is _not_ real magic."

Finding out what he was wasn't going to make him any less difficult to figure out, it seemed.

Eichi didn't find that as frustrating as Keito did, of course. "Well that just makes your tricks more impressive, doesn't it? Could you explain more?"

"Has your right hand not told you about changelings? I would have thought he had, after how much time you've spent together."

"It's never come up," Keito says in his own defense, "we've never run into one and Eichi hasn't asked."

"Still! As his teacher in all things supernatural you've really let him down here!"

_"Hibiki."_

Eichi giggles, and they both turn to look at him. Something about the sound, no matter how many times Keito has heard it over the past decade, always catches his attention instantly. Maybe it's just the way it seems almost unreal, how he can make such a noise when he's always followed closely by pain and death... Or maybe it's just how lovely it is, and how ethereal Eichi looks with the sunlight framing him and his blue eyes sparkling. Almost as if he's as inhuman as the rest of them. "You've been getting along well, I see."

(he's too caught up in himself to notice how Wataru stares at them, takes in the way Keito and Eichi look in the late afternoon light and how they look at each other, and wonders: can he ever catch up to that bond they have? is he ever going to be worthy of being a part of this thing between an emperor and a god which transcends the boundaries they should have with each other? are they simply two more people who will leave him behind in the end?)

Keito takes a moment to find his voice again. "You call this getting along?"

"I know how you act around people you really don't like, Keito- do you think I don't pay that much attention to you? Well, anyway, back to the subject of changelings..."

***

"So they're trying to start a revolution in my absence?" Eichi doesn't appear to be upset by this in any way; quite the contrary. "Well, that just makes me want to get out of this place even more."

Keito takes a sip of his tea- which they shouldn't have in the hospital room, at least not in china cups, but Hibiki had never followed such rules and pulled it out of... somewhere anyway, and Eichi had looked so excited about it that he couldn't reprimand the magician for it. "Don't push yourself to leave sooner than you should. What do you want me to do about it?"

"Leave them be. I'd like to see where this goes."

"Are you sure that's wise, your majesty?" Wataru asks. "I don't doubt fine's ability to take them down as they are currently, but do you really want to risk them getting more powerful before you are able to return?"

Eichi tilts his head curiously. "Isn't one of your proteges in this... Trickstar? Do you not want him to succeed?"

"I do! But he'll hardly grow if he faces no opposition, hmm? And after all, I pledged myself to _you,_ not to him."

"And Keito, what do you think?"

"I think they're... promising, but I'm not sure how much of a threat they actually are. If you think they should be left alone then I have no issue with it." Eichi's been steadily improving recently. He'll be out of the hospital soon at this rate, so even if Trickstar does become a problem, fine will soon be back together and at full power again. And he can tell Eichi is interested in them for some reason, which means he likely has multiple motives for not wanting to interfere at all. 

"If they can manage to get to a level to do so... I'd like to face them on stage someday." Eichi says, something distant in his tone. "Our juniors have the right to earn their place as idols by going up against us, don't you think?"

Neither of them can argue with that.

***

They're sitting together at lunch. It's summer now, warm enough that Eichi can stay outside for a while without worrying about getting sick. Keito doesn't have to eat, and while he can if he wants to, he doesn't that day, so he's really only there to keep him company. Then Eichi says the words that make everything start to fall apart.

"Are you really my friend, Keito?"

Keito is shocked still. "What do you mean?"

"This isn't exactly what people would consider a friendship," he says, "You're only around waiting to bring about my death. You're here because it's too much trouble to bother leaving my side when I'm always ready to die. You can't even touch me without killing me accidentally... what kind of friendship is that?" Eichi isn't looking at him, like this is a normal conversation that doesn't require his full attention, like what he's saying isn't making Keito feel shaken.

And what is he supposed to say? None of what Eichi said was wrong. That was part of why he was here. It had once been the only reason. How is he to explain that he came to care about Eichi, that he doesn't want to do his job when the time comes anymore? That he's risked more than he should have to _prevent_ Eichi dying too early?

That Keito has, foolishly, fallen in love with him?

Eichi takes his silence the wrong way. "Well, if you don't have any protests, maybe we should stop spending so much time together."

"Eichi-"

"Do you think I want to be reminded of how little time I have even more than I already am, Keito?" When Eichi looks at him his eyes are cold. Something in Keito breaks.

"If that's what you want," he says, and it's so hard to keep his voice from shaking, from showing how much this is affecting him when it shouldn't be, he shouldn't feel this way, it's not good for either of them. Maybe this really is for the best. "I'll... see you next time, then."

Keito leaves without waiting for a reply. 

(He doesn't see Eichi trying just as hard not to cry as he is.)

***

"Kanzaki, I'm not going to be around anymore. You're going to have to keep yourself out of trouble on your own from now on," Keito is wrapping up what paperwork is at his desk before he leaves the school for good when he says this. They're the only two in the room at this hour.

"What do you mean, Hasumi-dono?"

"It's complicated."

"I do not want to be presumptuous, but I feel I have the right to know why you're leaving!" Kanzaki says, rising from his own desk.

Keito sighs. He can't say he didn't expect it. Kanzaki had gotten surprisingly attached to him over the past few months. "Eichi has asked me to stop spending so much time around him, and I'm respecting his wishes."

"He told you to leave?! That- that tyrant! He may be the president, but this will not stand-"

"Kanzaki! Sit down and put away the katana," he exclaims, before the boy can make it out the door. "You'll get in trouble if you go threatening people. If not for yourself then at least control yourself for the sake of your unit. If you get suspended it causes them problems as well."

Kanzaki does sit down, but he doesn't look happy about it in the least. "Who is going to keep the school running without you? You do more than student council president-dono does."

"That will be up to the rest of you. I'm sure you won't find it that difficult."

"I still dislike this very much."

"I know you do," it's a little endearing how he's so upset on Keito's behalf. "I may come check in from time to time, it's not as if you'll never see me again. It has to be this way for now." 

They finish their work with no more incidents, though Kanzaki still looks unhappy when Keito gets ready to leave. At least he doesn't seem ready to go stab Eichi anymore. "It will be fine. Don't attack your unit leader while I'm gone, you really should stop threatening him."

"You don't understand, Hasumi-dono. He is a disgrace of a king and he won't show up to practice! Someone has to threaten him into doing his duties."

"Yes, yes..." He's heard this many times by now. In fact, things like this happen often enough that Keito sometimes wonders if it had been a good idea to give Kanzaki permission to carry his weapon at school. "But please."

"Fine, but only because you asked..."

"Thank you."

They share their goodbyes, and Keito takes one last look around the student council room. He's not going to be seeing it for a while; his presence is neither wanted nor needed. That's been made very clear. Keito never deserved to be here, anyway. His eyes land on the rose sitting in the pencil holder on his desk. For some inexplicable reason, he hadn't been able to throw it away after Hibiki gave it to him, even after it eventually dried up. 

For equally inexplicable reasons, Keito takes it with him as he leaves.

***

Lingering around the graveyard is an old habit. One he'd rarely engaged in since Eichi. It's not that Keito doesn't have a home to go back to, over in the alterworld, it's just that he doesn't spend much time there anymore, doesn't want to go back there because doing so feels too much like admitting he's lost something. He's grown more accustomed to the human world, anyway. This was where he'd gone during those years when he didn't really have anyone, when all he'd had was his job and the lives of dozens on his hands. It isn't until he finds himself back here that he realizes just how _lonely_ he'd been, then. How he's going back to living that way. Keito had only ever had one person he could call more than an acquaintance before Eichi. 

He's not surprised when that same person shows up at the graveyard eventually. This _had_ always been their meeting place.

"You haven't been around Yumenosaki lately," Rei says by way of greeting.

"I'm not needed there," he doesn't think he needs to explain why. Rei's information network was wide enough that he'd probably found out about his argument with Eichi already.

"Is that what he told you?" 

Keito doesn't like the jaded tone he uses. Rei has every right to hate Eichi, but Eichi had every right to not want Keito around. He couldn't blame him; as he'd said, Keito was a constant reminder of how little time he had. Who would want that? He'd never asked permission before shoving himself into Eichi's life, anyway. Yes, maybe this had always been coming, but he doesn't need Rei to tell him that. "If you've come to tell me I should've expected it, I don't want to hear it."

"Nothing like that. I merely wanted to see how you were."

"I'm the same as usual. I don't _need_ Eichi in my life. I was only around him for convenience."

Rei looks at him knowingly. "Are you trying to convince me of that, or yourself?"

Keito kind of hates him for asking that, because... he isn't sure, anymore.

***

"Right-hand man! You've reappeared at last! Amazing!"

"Keep it down for once, if that sort of thing is even possible for you," he hisses. He ends up just grabbing Hibiki by the wrist and leading him to an empty classroom (one far away from anywhere Eichi would be) before he could make another loud exclamation.

"You're very forceful today Keito-kun! Though dragging me to an empty room.... what _could_ you be planning?" And Keito knows Wataru is only making such implications to wind him up, but knowing that doesn't stop it from working, just a little.

"You know very well that isn't why I brought you here."

"Ah, you wound me! Crushing my hopes like that!" He puts a hand to his chest, scatters some roses about.

_"Hibiki."_

"Yes, yes, I do know that isn't what you intended." Hibiki stops with the theatrics. "You must have an important reason to talk to me, hmm? You've never done it by choice, after all."

Keito hates that he has to ask like this, that he cares too much and has to know even if he can't be by Eichi's side anymore. Even if he has to resort to asking Hibiki of all people. "How... how is he?"

Hibiki is quiet for a moment, like he's wondering if he should sugarcoat it, hide the reality of it in theatrics as usual. Then he says, "He's not at his worst, but not at his best, either. He hasn't been for a few weeks."

"He's probably pushing himself too hard, the idiot," Keito isn't there to tell him to stop, of course he is. 

"You really think that's the cause?"

"What else? It's not winter, so it can't be that aggravating his illness. Though I wouldn't be surprised if your enabling him is causing it."

Hibiki hums noncommittally. "...Keito-kun, why do you dislike me being around him so much?" He's... expecting a certain answer, or maybe just trying to get confirmation on something he's already figured out. Keito can tell that much. But he won't let Hibiki have the satisfaction.

"You're bad for his life expectancy," Keito says.

"Wouldn't that be good for you, all things considered?"

He scowls, because on one hand Hibiki isn't _wrong,_ but on the other... Well, he doesn't want to think about that. "That's irrelevant."

"Is it really?" Hibiki replies, and the knowing look in his eyes irritates Keito. However, he doesn't get the chance to express this irritation before Hibiki disappears.

"Incorrigible," he says to himself.

***

"Why have you called me here today, your majesty? Do you need entertainment? A hand with your work? Ask and you shall receive!" Wataru enters the room in a whirlwind of activity as usual. And yes, Eichi had seen him earlier that day at morning practice, sees him nearly every day, but he's always still a little shaken by how beautiful he is. His feelings for Wataru would be an excellent distraction from his feelings for a certain other person- which was exactly why he'd called him here.

"I actually had something to ask of you- would you come over here?"

"Of course!" As soon as Wataru is close enough, Eichi grabs ahold of him by the braid and tugs him across the desk to meet his lips with his own. Wataru doesn't respond for a moment, and Eichi wonders if he perhaps misread him, that he doesn't return his feelings after all. But then he kisses back, a lot more hesitantly than he'd expected from Wataru, honestly. Still, it's _Wataru_, and he'd once thought he'd never had any sort of chance with him. He can't have Keito, it would be too complicated for both of them for too many reasons. But maybe... maybe Eichi can at least have one of the people he loves. Maybe he can have Wataru.

Then Wataru pushes him away gently. Eichi can't read his expression. "Eichi... why are you doing this?"

Eichi blinks, not quite understanding. "What do you mean?"

"I don't want to be a replacement for him," Wataru says, voice even. "I believe you may be trying to use me as one- not intentionally, of course, but still."

"For who..? Wataru, if you... don't want to be with me, you could just say so." ...Even if it hurts, the idea that Wataru doesn't feel that way about him.

Wataru gazes at him for a moment, searching for.. something. Then he hums. "Ah. I see how it is, now." It's vague enough that Eichi can't figure out exactly _what_ he sees. "It's not that I don't care for you, but I think we'd both regret going any further."

That's how it's going to be, isn't it? He can't have Keito, and he can't have Wataru. He's- he's just cursed to never have anything he desires, to constantly have everything out of his reach. The only thing he's ever successfully grasped in his own two hands a war that does nothing but give him nightmares and regret. If he can't have health, if he can't have peace, if he can't have love, what can he have? What use is there in continuing to exist when he can never reach anything that makes existence worthwhile?

What is he fighting death for?

"If that's how you feel," Eichi says, and if his voice is weaker than usual, Wataru doesn't mention it. The mood has been ruined between them, so they part ways shortly after.

Eichi is in the hospital the very next day.

***

Keito sits on the bench outside the hospital. He came here meaning to go in. He had promised Eichi he'd return when this happened again. But he feel as if he doesn't have the right. Not until he's sure it's time. Eichi wouldn't welcome his presence for any other reason. They're not... well. He'd made it clear they're not even friends, much less anything else. That hasn't stopped Keito from worrying.

That hasn't stopped Keito from loving him.

It's foggy outside. It had rained earlier, looked like it would again. Once he might've thought it was like even the heavens were upset about Eichi's condition. He tries not to be so much of a romantic anymore; it won't do him any good to be one. He stares up at the window and, even though he shouldn't, hopes that today isn't the day. His vigil is disturbed by another presence.

Hibiki is so silent as he sits beside him that Keito wonder if this is an imposter. But surely if someone was trying to get close to him they'd pretend to be Eichi, instead. So he waits.

"My fae parents switched me out for the human child when I was four," he says finally, voice quiet and distant. "The real parents- they were superstitious, they knew about the supernatural world, so they figured it out quickly enough. They didn't take it well. A different couple took me in eventually. They still don't know- I don't intend for them to ever know."

It's more information than Hibiki has ever shared about himself, at least to Keito. "I see," He replies, in the absence of anything else to say. How is he supposed to respond to Hi.. Wataru's uncharacteristic display of vulnerability? More importantly, what is he trying to achieve by telling Keito this?

"You want to ask why I'm sharing this with you, don't you?" He smiles, and it's not even a good fake like his usual smiles are. "I'm putting myself out there for you in the hopes that you will extend the same courtesy to him."

"He doesn't want to see me," Keito whispers. The rain starts again. Wataru doesn't seem affected by it, despite the way it hits him instead of passing through as it does for Keito. He has never seemed so simultaneously human and inhuman as he does in this moment.

"Perhaps if you visit him anyway you'd find that not to be the case."

"What are you saying?"

"He's in the hospital because sending you away made him worse," and Keito wants to protest that that can't be the case, "he's lovesick, Keito."

The world around him is drowned out by that one word. He wonders if he misheard, goes over it over and over in his head, but there's no way to deny it. _Lovesick._

Keito is rushing to the hospital room before he can even think about what he's doing.

***

Wataru watches him go and thinks, if he wasn't enough to stall Eichi's illness, if he wasn't enough to fill that hole left in Keito's absence... at least he'd done what he had to to bring them back together. 

Eichi didn't need to return his love for Wataru to stay by his side. And he couldn't resent Keito for it when he loved him just as much.

He'd managed to go without love before- he could do it again.

***

Keito doesn't bother with such learned human formalities as opening the door- he's had enough of being apart from Eichi, he may as well take advantage of being able to go right through it. He hasn't been giving himself solid form in the past few weeks, anyway. There was no reason to if he wasn't spending time interacting with people.

Eichi looks a lot worse than he has in a while. It hasn't been this bad since he'd been in the hospital directly after... that particular live. But- and perhaps it's wishful thinking after what he just heard, he knows- something in his expression seems to brighten as soon as he spots Keito.

"Keito," he breathes out, like he hadn't expected him to show up. "Is- does that mean it's time?"

"Don't be ridiculous," he sits down on the edge of the hospital bed, careful not to touch Eichi, and prepares himself for what he has to say. "I'm not here out of some sort of obligation. I haven't been for a very long time, now. You've just been too oblivious to realize it."

"Then why...?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you? I'm here because I want to be, Eichi. I haven't spent the past two years helping you with questionable things because I'm just waiting for you to die, you know. We're friends. But I'd- I'd like to be more than that, if you'd allow it." It's one of the most difficult things he's ever had to say. Keito hopes Wataru wasn't wrong about this.

"Are you saying you love me, Keito?" There's a mixture of awe and disbelief in his voice.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"And you'd rather be with me than... I don't know, someone you aren't going to have to lead to death one day? Someone you can actually touch? I'm not exactly anyone's idea of an ideal partner..."

"I love you. Everything else is irrelevant."

Eichi smiles at him, soft and genuine, and it feels like it's been an eternity since he's gotten to view that sight. "I love you too, Keito. If you're really sure you want to pursue a relationship with me..."

"I am," because would he have forced himself through that if he was anything less than sure? 

"...Then I'd like that."

This, in most cases, would be where they'd kiss. But that was not- would never be- an option for them. And Keito didn't care, not so long as he could remain by Eichi's side, and love and be loved by him.

And for that day, he would choose not to complicate things by thinking about how Eichi wasn't the only person he loved.

***

Things really don't change much after Keito and Eichi start to date. They'd been doing it in all but name before, even if neither of them had realized it through all their pining. Eichi doesn't bother hiding his affections anymore, and Keito is back at his side, but it's otherwise mostly the same. It's not as if they could do anything physical, after all. (Sometimes he still thinks Eichi should be with someone he could have a _normal_ relationship with, someone who people could see, someone he could touch. Keito still feels like he doesn't really deserve this. But Eichi had made it clear he didn't care about any of that, so he tries to keep himself from thinking such things.)

He is easily welcomed back to the student council, Souma ecstatic to see him again, his old desk still untouched- whether because Eichi made sure it was left alone or because everyone was too superstitious to disturb it, he wasn't sure. All in all, everything was going well.

Everything is back to normal except for one thing. Wataru rarely shows up in the council room anymore. Keito felt like he should've been happy not to deal with the annoyance of his work being interrupted, and yet... he almost misses it, instead. He'd barely seen him since that day outside the hospital. Eichi told him it seemed Wataru was avoiding them both- he'd only seen him during unit practice, and though he tried to hide it, it was obvious that he was upset and confused as to why. And as much as he wants to ignore it, ignore the fact that it feels as if something is missing from their relationship, Keito knows exactly what's happening. Looking back on it all now... It was very obvious, and he curses himself for being so oblivious. 

Keito knows how to fix this.

***

"I never thought you would be the one gathering us together, Keito-kun," Wataru says. There's a certain tension to him, like he's ready to disappear as soon as the conversation tips into uncomfortable territory. Keito hopes he'll stay long enough for them to resolve this.

"You've been avoiding us recently," He begins.

"Not intentionally!" 

"Wataru, even I can tell that's not quite the truth," Eichi's not smiling for once. "Did I do something wrong?"

"There's nothing you could do to drive me away, Eichi," he replies. "It's a personal matter."

Personal, yes. But it involves all of them, and Keito won't see any of them suffer any longer. He's had quite enough of trying to hide how he feels and having it backfire on him. "I- don't know how to go about this in a subtle way, so I'll just say it. Hibiki, are you in love with Eichi?"

Wataru's face goes carefully blank. He doesn't reply immediately. Eichi is glancing between the two of them in disbelief. "Wataru, is that true?"

"I'm afraid it is," he says quietly. "But I don't want to cause any troubles for you, so please feel free to forget about it. I don't expect you to return the sentiment."

Eichi smiles sadly. "How could you possibly think I don't love you when I'm so obvious about it?" He asks. "I'd thought the only reason you hadn't acknowledged it was because you didn't feel the same."

It's rare to see Wataru look shocked. Keito can count on one hand the times it's happened in front of him. But that's the expression he wears now. "It was also very obvious that you're in love with Keito-kun, you know... so much so that it was hard to see past it."

Some sort of understanding dawns on Eichi's face. "So when I kissed you, back then..."

"Yes."

Keito... isn't sure what they're referring to, but he's sure he'll find out eventually, so he doesn't interrupt to ask. Presumably something that happened while he was gone. This is between them. There's other issues to deal with now, like what they're going to do. It's probably too much to hope for that Wataru would also love him, but... if Eichi wants to date Wataru instead, or if he wants something else entirely, Keito could never deny him that. "What do we do now, then?"

Wataru looks at him for long enough that it starts to make him uncomfortable, then laughs. "You know, I thought perhaps by bringing us together this way you had overcome your own cluelessness, but I see that's not the case!"

"What are you talking about?"

"We've all been idiots, I think," Eichi says, seeming to have caught on to whatever Wataru was going on about.

"If you're both going to continue being cryptic when I'm trying to have a serious conversa-"

"Keito-kun," Wataru interrupts, reaching out to place a hand over Keito's, "Eichi isn't the only one I'm in love with."

"I. Oh." He hadn't felt flustered coming here because it wasn't about him, before, but now he can practically feel his face going red. "Really?"

"I assume you feel the same from that reaction! Amazing!"

"You can handle getting us to confess to each other with a straight face but as soon as it's turned on you, you get flustered. Isn't he cute, Wataru?"

"He is! And I think the answer of what we'll do now is clear, hmm?"

"I- yes, I think so," Keito manages to get out, despite the way they're both winding him up. He realizes in the back of his mind that their teasing will probably get even worse from here on out, but he's not sure he really minds.

"Excellent," There's suddenly a mischief in Eichi's eyes that makes Keito wary. "Keito, I think I've finally found a solution for not being able to kiss you,"

"What do you mean?"

Eichi smiles. "Wataru, kiss me."

"Absolutely," he says, immediately following the request. Keito spends the moment they're not paying attention to him wondering how this is going to play out. He doesn't see how this fixes their issue at all, but knowing Eichi...

"Now, kiss Keito for me."

Keito doesn't get the opportunity to ask _what,_ because Wataru leans in to kiss him as quickly as he had Eichi, and then he can't think clearly. Wataru's either had a lot of experience or this is just another thing he's naturally good at, because he really is so good at it that it takes up all his attention. (Not that Keito hasn't kissed anyone before, but it's never quite been like this.) Wataru only pulls away briefly before he goes in for another. "One from me as well, of course," he explains once they're done.

"It's not quite the same, I know," Eichi says softly, "But I don't want something as simple as being unable to touch each other to stop us when I want to be with you both."

And Keito thinks- he'd never thought he would be able to have this. He didn't think he would get to be in love. He didn't think he'd ever get to be with Eichi, or Wataru, much less both of them. It had felt like too much to hope for, too much he didn't really deserve. A part of him felt like he must be dreaming. But as unreal as it seemed, this was reality. And Keito didn't want to waste time wondering how he'd been so lucky when he could be enjoying it instead.

"It's the sentiment that matters most- I think it will work just fine," Keito says, and he means it.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't follow any specific portrayals of shinigami or changelings here, it's sort of just me throwing together different folklore (for Keito in particular) so don't @ me about how it isn't accurate to any one piece of literature
> 
> This was heavily inspired by that line where Eichi says he used to think of Keito as a god of death. Also, it doesn't show up in the fic at all, but if anyone's curious, Kuro is in Undead.
> 
> Some elaboration on AU details mentioned in the fic: 
> 
> -all supernatural beings can see each other, but certain supernatural beings are only visible to humans who have sight- the includes shinigami, spirits, etc. Gods can make themselves visible to humans or not as they please, but someone with Sight will sense them regardless.
> 
> -Sight is hereditary, but there are items that can be made to give it to people who don't usually have it- such items usually have a high cost and side effects, though
> 
> @amber_flicker on twitter and @bastardbabyeichi on tumblr
> 
> <strike>please comment</strike>


End file.
